creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RJ Raccoon
RJ Raccoon, commonly known as RJ, is a raccoon and the leader of the Forager Animals. Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains of Chesterton, Indiana, RJ was, in his words, a family of one, foraging for food. When he tried to steal a cache of food from Vincent, it ended rolling down the mountain and onto the road where it was destroyed by a truck. In order to avoid being eaten, RJ promised Vincent he would get all the food he lost in a week, to which Vincent suggested much to the raccoon's reluctance. RJ than heads to El Rancho Camelot where he stumbles upon a group of animals which consisted of Verne, a turtle; Hammy, a squirrel; Stella, a skunk; Ozzie and Heather, a pair of opossums; and Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, a family porcupines, recently awoken from their hibernation. Seeing their food shortage since a suburban neighborhood was built over half the forest, RJ attempts to gain their trust to steal food from the humans, though, everyone gotten a liking to him except Verne, who's tail tingles about him, their first raid ended getting scared away by Tiger, a Persian cat, and president of Homeowner's Association, Gladys Sharp. On the second day, RJ convinces Verne to let him into the group. He first organized a theft with Hammy to steal boxes of cookies and a red wagon from a pair of girl scouts. Soon enough, the animals, minus Verna, went back and forth, stealing food from the humans, along with other human assortments such as a TV, a game console, and other products, this lead Gladys to call in an exterminator. On the seventh day, once RJ has Ozzie "playing possum" to stall the humans to steal a cooler, the exterminator, Dwayne LaFontant, arrives. When the animals praises RJ's leadership, Verne decides to take the food back, the two got into an argument which led to being chased by Nugent, a Rottweiler, having a propane tank launched them up into the sky and causing the food to fall onto Gladys' SUV that explodes on impact. Though they land safely, the animals accuse Verne of being jealous which resulted in him losing their trust when he unintentionally made a comment of RJ taking advantage of their stupidity and naivety. On the night of the full moon, remembering Vincent's word about eating him of not fulfilling his promise, RJ laments about how Verne is right using them and getting them in trouble with the humans. Verne, that the animals were right, feels bad about what he did and agrees to help RJ steal food from Gladys' house where she's planning a housewarming party, he then helps Verne reconcile with the animals and formulates a plan to get inside. First, he had Hammy disable the traps Dwayne set up in Gladys' backyard. He, along with the others, then gave Stella makeover to herself look like a cat to make Tiger give her his collar with her. Once inside, the animals stole every food, however, when RJ sees a can of Spuddies, he and Verne got into another argument which led the raccoon into inadvertently revealing his duplicity to the animals. When Dwayne arrived, RJ escaped while the animals were captured. As RJ returns the food to Vincent, the latter points out RJ's treachery. Feeling guilty and realized how much he needs them, he, impulsively, uses the food to knock the truck off the road, enraging Vincent. As Dwayne was knocked, RJ tries to free them but was caught up by Vincent which causes Dwayne's foot to press against the gas pedal, causing the truck to drive uncontrollably, that's when Bucky, Spike, and Quillo uses their video game skills to drive the truck back to the suburbs. While being chased around the truck by Vincent, RJ pleaded the animals to let him in but, angry and losing their trust at his duplicity, refused, however, Verne manages to convince them. When the porcupine triplets crashed the truck into Gladys' house, the animals were trapped in the hedge as they were avoiding Vincent on one side, and Dwayne, with cattle prod, and Gladys, with a weed hacker, at the other. RJ decides to distract Vincent while Verne gets his family out of her but Verne was against it, so the two had Hammy drink an energy drink that puts him overdrive of sugar rush which allowed him to move incredibly fast. As RJ used Verne's shell to avoid getting eaten by Vincent, Hammy turns on the traps, and when Verne pulled RJ out of the bear's with a fishing rod, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne got electrocuted, zapped, and caged by the Depelter Turbo. As Vincent was being taken back to the mountains by animal control, and Gladys and Dwayne were arrested, the animals celebrated, as Tiger joins in to be with Stella. Verne later explains to RJ if he ever told them the truth, they would've gotten the food for them since that was families do, RJ than decided to stay and be welcomed into the family, and as their leader. Years later, as the animals continue their lives of forgery, RJ and his family became evolved individuals, where they got involved in the misadventures of the Young Family. Background Physical Appearance Gallery RJraccoon3.jpg Rj23.jpg Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities evolved individual Known Victims Direct/Proxy Indirect Trivia Quotes Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Thieves Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Over the Hedge Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters